Radiation detection apparatuses are used in a variety of applications. For example, radiation detector apparatuses can include scintillator arrays that can be used for imaging applications, such as a medical diagnostic apparatus, or a security screening apparatus, military applications, or the like. Further improvement of radiation detection apparatuses is desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.